For example, JP-A-2003-256341 discloses a cellular phone device having a Bluetooth (BT: registered trademark) communication function. The cellular phone device is carried into an interior of a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle apparatus having the BT communication function. When the cellular phone device receives an incoming mail from a communication network in a state where the cellular phone device is communicable with the in-vehicle apparatus via a BT communication, the in-vehicle apparatus does not notify an incoming mail during an driving operation of the vehicle, and thereafter, the in-vehicle apparatus notifies an incoming mail subsequent to stop of the driving operation of the vehicle.
In JP-A-2003-256341, the in-vehicle apparatus notifies an incoming mail, which is received during a driving operation, subsequent to stop of the driving operation. Therefore, the in-vehicle apparatus cannot notify an incoming mail in real time. Therefore, an in-vehicle apparatus, which enables notification of an incoming mail in real time, is demanded. The telecommunications standard of BT defines the message access profile (MAP) for producing mail transfer. So as to enable notification of an incoming mail in real time, the MAP is studied.
On the other hand, a cellular phone device in an interior of a vehicle mainly uses mainly handsfree communication. The telecommunications standard of BT further defines the handsfree profile (HFP) for handsfree communication. A cellular phone device and an in-vehicle handsfree device are in either a handsfree communication state or a handset communication state when communicating using the HFP. In the handsfree communication state, a user uses a microphone and a speaker of an in-vehicle handsfree device. In the handset communication state, a user uses a microphone and a speaker of a cellular phone device. It is assumed that a user selects the handsfree communication when a user does not mind if another occupant in the vehicle hears contents of telephone call, in particular, incoming voice from a counterpart. Alternatively, it is assumed that a user selects the handsfree communication when a user minds if another occupant in the vehicle hears contents of telephone call.
In view of such a situation, the applicants of the present invention studies communication between an in-vehicle handsfree device and with a cellular phone device simultaneously using the MAP and the HFP so as to enable notification of an incoming mail to a user in real time, while a user performs handsfree communication. When a cellular phone device in the handsfree communication state receives an incoming mail from a communication network, the cellular phone device sends notice of incoming mail to an in-vehicle handsfree device using the MAP. Thereby, the in-vehicle handsfree device outputs notice of incoming mail sound. A user hears the notice of incoming mail sound thereby to recognize an incoming mail. Alternatively, when a cellular phone device in the handset communication state receives an incoming mail from a communication, network, the in-vehicle handsfree device outputs notice of incoming mail sound, similarly to the case where the cellular phone device in the handsfree communication state receives an incoming mail from a communication network. Thus, a user hears the notice of incoming mail sound thereby to recognize an incoming mail.
It is noted that when as user sets the cellular phone device in the handset communication state, a user may want to secure privacy. In consideration of such a condition, incoming mail sound outputted from an in-vehicle handsfree device may notify another occupant of an incoming mail. Such a notification of an incoming mail may be against intention of a user who wants to secure privacy.